


A mirage in the distance

by dezimaton



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/pseuds/dezimaton
Summary: For gonrhyn. Prompt: "Imagine good ol' Adds being housemates fanfic setting but Esper fails to get back to that timeline after a try at catching the proper childhood timeline so every time he tries to return "home" Lusa and Masi don't remember him."





	A mirage in the distance

Esper vision blurs as he allows his eyes to unfocus. Two bodies hit the ground in front of him in slow motion, the wet thuds of their impact echoing in his ears. The sight is no stranger to his eyes. He’s seen this scene unfold before him many times- so many times he doesn’t even need to think about it anymore. His mind wanders as his body continues moving, as though on autopilot. His legs mechanically step forwards towards the misshapen lumps, one foot propping itself on the larger tangle of flesh.

A flash of recognition bangs at the doors of his cognition, but it’s lost in the mist like all other thought. Mother. Oh Mother. How you never seem to remember. Esper thinks back to when he’d cry at the sight despite it not being her, but those times are past. He regards the body coldly and with a well placed shove, sends the mangled corpses of a mother and child slide off the wooden boardwalk into the river below. Their bodies disappear into the torrent with an inaudible splash, drowned out by the roar of the river down the rocks.

Once again, this timeline isn’t it. This timeline isn’t his.

Esper stares sadly at the crimson stain on the bridge, watching the remainder collect into droplets at the edge. He watches the red blooms in the rapids for the instant before they’re swept away, just gazing.

He can’t accept it. Was his hard work for naught? All this time and effort to reach the past for this stupid result?

He can’t accept it.

There must be something wrong with the code- something he’d overlooked- something small probably. Yes, that must be it. He’ll return back home and soak up Masi and Lusa’s attentions while debugging. Yes.

The thought of Masi and Lusa warms his face a little, dulls the ache in his chest, and a small smile reaches his lips as he cracks open the portal to the house they shared.

* * *

 

When he peels himself out of the upside down portal in the kitchen, Masi and Lusa are there making dinner. A smile breaks across Esper’s face. He reaches down as quietly as he can, preparing to tap them both on the shoulder and give them a good scare.

Before he gets in position, a beam of energy hits him in the back and he crumples to the floor, a mouthful of blood accompanying his pained gasp. Both Mastermind and Lunatic Psyker twirl around and look at him with unfamiliar stares. Apocalypse charges up another shot on the other side, at the ready for it’s master’s command. Mastermind points the kitchen knife in his hand towards Esper and Psyker does the same with an electrified fist.

What comes next pierces his soul.

“Name yourself, stranger. What are you doing in our house?”

 


End file.
